


Lazarus effect

by Phantomxlegend



Series: Chronicles of Nico living at the Jackson apartment [11]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Movie Night, Possible ooc warning, Sally is a good mom, This is pure fluff, Tired Nico, horror movies, i literally don’t know how to write Paul I stg, no editing we die like men, sally likes horror movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28166736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend
Summary: Sally and Paul often have movie nights together.  It’s just something that happens.  Nico comes in to join one night.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Sally Jackson, Paul Blofis/Sally Jackson
Series: Chronicles of Nico living at the Jackson apartment [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893382
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59





	Lazarus effect

**Author's Note:**

> I have the vibes that this needs more sustenance and plot to it,,, but I don’t know what else to add. My tired brain only is thinking of sleep. It’s only like 12:40,,, what have I become. I’ve been going to sleep too early.
> 
> Anyway lmao enjoy.

Sally and Paul sometimes stayed up watching movies late at night, like they did when they had first gotten married. They treated it like a secret, that only parents could do. 

It was a small thing, Percy pretended not to notice, and Nico usually stayed in his room throughout the night (though if he did wander out of his room for a bit, he pretended not to notice). It was Sally and Paul’s time to sit together and enjoy some time with just the two of them.

Though this night was different. Sally had chosen a horror movie out of their vast collection (a rare occurrence, even though both of them enjoyed horror).

About halfway through the movie one of the doors down the hallway creaked open. At first Sally thought that it was one of the boys just going to the bathroom. Then a small figure padded into the living room.

Nico yawned and rubbed his eyes, standing at the edge of the living room. 

The two adults would’ve thought that he was sleepwalking. Sally paused the movie.

“Nico, hon? Is something wrong?” She asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

“I heard the Lazarus effect,” Nico muttered, he squinted at the two of them, his face wreathed in shadows. Even with his stance, and how the shadows fell across his figure, he didn’t look even the least bit intimidating.

“Oh, I’m sorry, is the movie too loud? I didn’t even realize.”

Nico shook his head.

“You know this movie?” Was what Paul asked, he had his arm draped over the back of the sofa, which made it easier for him to twist around to see Nico.

“Will has a strange obsession with hospital themed horror movies,” Nico shuffled his feet on the carpet.

“Isn’t Will a doctor?” Paul glanced at Sally, “I didn’t think he’d like those kinds of movies?”

Nico shrugged, “He likes this one a lot. It’s cool.”

There was a look of understanding shared between the two adults. 

“Would you like to sit with us and watch the rest of the movie?” Sally offered. Nico glanced at the tv.

“Yes,” it was soft and barely a whisper, “I’ll make Will jealous I’m not watching with him.”

Nico padded into the living room. He made himself comfortable on the floor in front of the couch, right between Sally and Paul’s legs. Sally patted his head, he barely reacted to it.

She pressed play on the movie. 

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like Nico was way ooc for this but yknow whatever. I also headcanon that Will has an odd obsession with hospital type horror movies lmao, no one understands why they’d think he’d hate them but he doesn’t.
> 
> Anyway jhhhhhghhhhhhh goodnight/morning/afternoon.


End file.
